


Happy Hole-idays

by Size_Monarch



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Christmas Lingerie, Christmas Smut, Deepthroating, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Flavored Lube, Homemade Porn, Light Bondage, Lingerie, M/M, Roleplay, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Spanking, and they're dads so obviously it ends with a bad joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-23 20:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20210998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Size_Monarch/pseuds/Size_Monarch
Summary: Joseph and Julian make a festive "home video"





	Happy Hole-idays

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for a friend as a Christmas present but I figured fuck it, why not post it? I know it's August but oh well.

The scene is Julian Saito's front room, decorated simply with a tree and some lights strung around the room. In the centre of the frame is an armchair and in it sits Joseph, wearing a cheap three-piece suit in red with white fluffy accents that were obviously glued on quickly and heavy black boots. He has a little scruff instead of being clean-shaven like usual in an attempt to recreate santa's beard.

Into the frame steps Jules; he's wearing a red lacy babydoll, trimmed with white fluff, held in place with ribbons that can be untied for quick removal, with matching stockings and panties that hide nothing.

"Come on, come and sit in Santa's lap," Joseph smirks and Jules steps closer and straddles him, "I hear you've been a bad boy this year."

"I have, I've been really, really naughty," Jules bites his lip, trying to appear innocent.

"Well, I can't bring you any gifts if you've been bad, can I? But I believe you can be a good boy if you really want to, can't you?"

"Uh-huh," Jules nods slowly, coyly batting his eyelashes.

"Firstly, I think maybe you've been so bad because nobody's been punishing you properly, have they?"

Jules shakes his head.

"Bend over my knee, you need to be spanked, don't you?"

Jules nods his head eagerly and moves so that he's laid across Joseph's lap. Joseph strokes a hand down his back and lifts the lacy material of the babydoll out of the way. He takes a moment to feel Julian's ass before landing a sharp blow, earning a soft gasp. He repeats the motion, stroking at smooth skin before landing another strike, again and again. Julian shudders each time and struggles not to make any noise.

"Don't hold back, let me hear you," Joseph orders, landing another blow. This time Jules moans, gripping onto Joseph's pants. Another strike, harder this time, and the skin of his ass is slowly turning a bright pink. Again, a strike, Julian's legs buckle a little and he's blinking back tears. This continues, with Joseph stroking several times in a row now before pausing to caress the skin, admiring the warm red it becomes. He only stops when Julian lets out a full-on sob; a look of worry passes momentarily over his face and something is whispered between the two. He helps Julian to his feet.

"Now, it's not only good girls and boys who get toys at Christmas; I have special toys for those who've been as naughty as you," Joseph stands up too, "you sit right there whilst I get those for you."

Jules nods and kneels on the armchair, facing the back and presenting his ass to the camera - there's a distinct hand-print shape standing out in the red skin - until Joseph comes back.

"Now, I want you to keep still for me, so..." Joseph begins before presenting a simple red ribbon, which he uses to tie Julian's hands behind his back, "and then I'm gonna use these extra-special toys on you."

Joseph pulls Jules up a moment, sitting back in the armchair, then pulls Jules back into the same position as before, facing away from the camera. He pulls at a ribbon on Julian's panties and they fall away easily and are discarded to one side. Joseph takes a moment to coat his fingers with lube before rubbing them over his hole.

"It's cold," Jules murmurs and shudders, "it tingles."

"It's mint, like candy canes," he pauses to hold a finger up, letting Jules have a taste, before resuming rubbing against his hole. He gives Jules a few moments to adjust to the feeling before pushing a finger inside him, earning a soft moan. He begins to move his finger slowly, gradually pushing more in each time until it's up to the knuckle. Jules whispers something in Joseph's ear and he nods, pushing a second finger inside and beginning to stretch him carefully, repeating the motion of pushing more and more in before making a scissoring gesture. Another whisper and he pulls his fingers out, reaching to the aforementioned toy that he brought in. It's a dildo, long and thick and bright red to match their attire.

"Are you ready for your toy?" Joseph asks, coating the tapered head with the lube.

"Please, I've waited all year for it," Jules wiggles his hips a little, desperation in his voice and Joseph complies, pressing the toy inside him. Julian's eyes shut and he lets out a low moan, pushing back until the head's inside him, then gasping out a plea for more as it's pulled back out. Joseph begins to fuck him with the toy slowly, only pressing a little more in each time until Jules cries out.

"Please, please I need it so bad," his voice cracks and Joseph takes pity, thrusting the toy inside him as far as it will go before quickly pulling it back, now fucking him with it quick and hard. Julian's hands grasp into the air, needing to grab onto something but finding nothing, an instead he bites down on the shoulder of Joseph's jacket, barely muffling loud moans of ecstasy. It's obvious every time Joseph hits the sweet spot inside of him, as Julian jolts every time.

Jules begins to curl in further on himself, his breath increasing and just as he pleads for release, the toy is pulled out and set aside. He gives Joseph what seems like a look of betrayal, then resignation as he slumps against him.

Joseph lets out a soft laugh, patting him on the shoulder.

"You've not proved to me that you can be good enough yet. Santa's got something hard and sweet for you to suck on, and if you're really good, you can ask for anything you want."

Jules nods and with a little help carefully moves to kneel on the floor, watching as Joseph pulls his pants down just enough to release his cock, already completely hard. Joseph coats it in the flavoured lube and shivers - Jules wasn't kidding about the tingle - and, as soon as his hands are out of the way, Jules leans in and laps at the head.

Joseph spreads his legs, and Julian uses the space to run his tongue all the way down the shaft, then back up before mouthing at the head. Joseph bites back a moan before taking a handful of Julian's hair and tugging lightly.

"No teasing, there's a good boy," he croons softly, followed by a moan as Julian takes him in his mouth. His head tips up, leaning against the back of the chair as Jules slowly takes more and more, until he can feel the tip of his cock in Julian's throat - it's amazing and Julian even though he gags a little, he lets out moans of his own, stimulating him further. He lets Jules bob his head a few times before he tightens his grip on bright orange locks, holding his head in place as he begins to rock his hips. He lets out soft grunts and moans as he fucks Julian's mouth, hard and fast. Obscene, wet noises fill the room and Jules doesn't move, even as tears prick his eyes with the effort of not choking. Joseph keeps thrusting into Julian's mouth until he suddenly stops with a hard shudder, releasing down Julian's throat before flopping back into the chair, panting. Jules swallows before slumping forward, resting his head on Joseph's thigh.

There's a jump-cut and Jules is back in Joseph's lap, facing forwards this time. He's being held up by his thighs by Joseph, who's grinding his now-hard again cock against Julian's hole.

"You've been so good for me, tell me; what do you want for Christmas?"

"I want your cock," Jules begs, "I want you to fuck me, hard."

There's no hesitation before Joseph complies, lowering Jules onto his cock. He takes a moment just to enjoy the tight heat before thrusting up into it, burying himself to the hilt and then pulling back out. Jules cries out and leans his head back, kissing at Joseph's jaw as he begins to fuck him. Joseph tilts his own head to return the kiss and moans against Julian's lips, still able to taste the sweet mint on him. Jules quickly loses focus of the kiss, the pure ecstasy of the cock pounding him hard taking over. His hands, still tied, grab desperately at the front of Joseph's jacket. He tries to hold off his orgasm as long as he can, but he's been desperate for release for too long down and he comes, hard, but Joseph doesn't stop, continuing to fuck him through it until he's coming again too.

Joseph pulls out and they both slump backwards. He pulls the ribbon from around Jules wrist and Julian turns to embrace him fully, kissing him deeply. There's a few moments where they just bask in each other, getting their breath back, before a smirk creeps onto Joseph's face.

"I've got a secret for you; Santa isn't real. It's been daddy this whole time."

Julian looks bemused a moment before collapsing into laughter and the film cuts to a tacky end card reading "Happy Hole-idays!"


End file.
